This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Airway pH disturbance causes diverse pathologic sequelae and can be caused by inhalation of acidic gas, aspiration of gastric acid, or production of acid by airway cells. There has been no concerted effort to therapeutically neutralize acidic airways. We hypothesize that an isotonic saline solution with added alkaline glycine buffer will be well tolerated by healthy subjects. We will enroll 10 healthy subjects for inhalation of the test compound. We will perform spirometry and measurements of exhaled breath acid and exhaled nitric oxide before and after treatment. We will examine vital signs and oxygen saturation band symptom development as part of the safety evaluation. We will perform pre-post analysis of the safety data by repeated measures ANOVA.